Chasing Spencer
by vanilla-vanilla swirl
Summary: Meet Spencer, the girl that Emily unwittingly pines for almost half of her life. After ten years away from Rosewood, Spencer and her family comes back to town, turning Emily's world upside down. Deep secrets are kept and revealed behind the Hastings' sudden disappearance one night. This is a story about love and friendship bound by the trials and tribulations of growing up. AU.
1. Prologue: you got a friend in me

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any of the characters.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>In the middle of a small town in Rosewood, a young Emily Fields is playing a game with the rest of her friends. It's a good afternoon of fun in the park where the kids are enjoying their little game of tag.<em>

_Emily together with her friends, Paige McCullers, Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery and Allison DiLaurentis were joined by the group of boys lead by Noel Kahn. What seemed like a fun and harmless game turned into a harsh one when the two groups of friends started playing together._

_Their game of tag turned into a hide-and-seek game. Emily is the tagger while also seeking for the rest of her playmates when she tripped in the pavement and hit her knee on the rough surface. The rest of her friends were still hiding and a few of the other kids around the playground were busy playing their own game._

_Emily tried to stand and lift her own self from the ground to continue playing but she stumbled and went falling back to the ground, further scratching her knee. _

_Noel Kahn found her playmate and started approaching her, wondering why she wasn't playing anymore. When he saw her banged up knee, he smirked and started taunting her. _

_Skinny Emily!_

_Scrawny Emily!_

_He continued jeering at the poor girl until his friends heard the commotion and started teasing Emily with him. Her friends are nowhere in sight and she's wondering where they could be so that she could help her. _

_Emily's friends never came around. She thought they must have left the playground and went back to their respective homes leaving Emily to fend for her own._

_The kids continued taunting her with names and she doesn't know how to fight back. She bowed her head low and prayed that they would stop. She's also praying that her knee wouldn't hurt that bad anymore so that she could stand up and go home. She wishes she listened to her mom when she told her not to play in the park today._

_Skinny Emily!_

_Scrawny Emily!_

_Noel and her friends chanted even louder bringing Emily to tears. She doesn't understand why boys could be this mean to her. She wishes her dad was also here so that he could teach her to fight these bullies. _

_Emily wishes for a lot of things but it never came. They continued harassing her with hurtful jeers and all she could do is to cry with her head down, shielding her face._

_Skinny Emily!_

_Scrawny Emily!_

_The jeers of the pack of boys and the sound of a quiet sob could be heard in a distance to those who could just pay close attention to._

**-x-**

_Not too far away in the park, a young Spencer Hastings is sitting at a bench too engrossed with reading a book. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone, the title simply read. _

_She's now reading the part when the wizards and witches are being sorted to their rightful houses. Spencer is simply lost to their world that she isn't fully aware of her own reality._

_When she finishes the current chapter she's reading, she closes the book to take a break and observe her current surroundings. The sun is almost setting and she wonders how long she must have been sitting at her spot. She noticed that the park was almost empty and that a few children who were playing earlier are left encircled at one spot near the swings._

_Spencer stands up to leave. Her mom would start looking for her at this hour wondering where she must have gone to but she couldn't help but be curious on what the troublesome boys were up to now._

_She spotted Noel, Sean and the rest of their friends. Spencer thought that these boys are looking for problems now. She carefully creeps closer to their spot and saw a tiny girl sitting in the middle of the circle and she looks like she's crying judging from her posture. She inches more closely to their place and heard what they are telling the poor girl._

_Skinny Emily!_

_Scrawny Emily!_

_She tripped!_

_What an idiot!_

_Skinny Emily!_

_Scrawny Emily!_

_What a looser!_

_Stand up!_

_Get up!_

_You are being weak!_

_Get up little girl!_

_Don't be a weakling!_

_Spencer had enough of what she heard. She balls her right fist and decides to approach the bullies. She knows what she will do to these kids to teach them a lesson._

"_Hey idiots!" Spencer yelled. _

"_Get away from her!"_

_Emily looked up to see who could be her savior but she was surrounded by her tormentors and couldn't see past them._

"_Back off, girl!" Noel said. _

"_You're the one who should back off!" she yelled._

_Emily wondered if that could be one of her friends who came to her rescue. It could be Paige or Allison since they are the one feisty enough to fight back. She silently thanked the unknown girl who came to her rescue. Emily is still crying and figured she should dry her tears first before facing the one who is saving her._

"_Ouch! Oww! Oww!" one of the boys yelled in hurtful agony. _

"_Stop hitting me with a book!"_

_Immediately the boys scamper off the playground leaving the two girls alone together. _

"_Are you okay?"_

_Emily looks up to see the outline of the unknown girl who saved her. Her eyes are still watery from crying and that makes her eyesight blurry and slightly hazy. Emily looks down to wipe the tears in her eyes as quickly as she can._

"_That's a stupid question of course you're not okay." Spencer continued talking._

_Emily, with her eyes clear this time glances up to see a girl probably the same as her age with slightly curly and dishevelled hair, holding a book with her two hands. She's slightly bending to pear closely at the girl she just helped._

_A pair of chocolate brown orbs meets a pair of chestnut brown ones. _

_Spencer smiled and extends her hand._

_Emily sniffed and took the strangers hand into hers then she stands up with Spencer's help._

_Emily smiled shyly and slightly wobbled on the pressure on her left injured knee._

"_Hey, Careful." The other girl urged. "We can sit for a while if you want."_

_Emily nodded and slowly took Spencer's hand in hers and led her to their destination._

"_We can sit here." Emily gestured at the opening of a cemented structure. _

"_Okay." Spencer said. _

"_After you."_

**-x-**

"_So what is this place?" Spencer broke the silence._

"_This is my favourite place in the park," Emily answered. "The igloo house."_

"_This is not an igloo house." Spencer said. _

"_An igloo house is made of blocks of ice not cement bricks."_

_Emily pouted sadly. Spencer noticed and she told herself she was being mean to the stranger beside her and vowed to be nicer. The quiet girl had enough for one day._

"_Hey. Why is it your favourite place anyway?" Spencer asked._

"_This is where I feel safe," Emily simply shrugged. "My secret place."_

"_Then why did you bring me here if this is your secret place?" Spencer curiously inquired._

"_Because I trust you." Emily answered like it's the easiest question in the world. _

"_You helped me out there when no one was around to stand up for me."_

_Spencer smiled but then she takes note of how her companion appears unhappy._

"_Don't be sad," Spencer cooed, trying to soothe the girl. "I don't want you to be sad."_

"_Please don't be sad," Spencer continued. "Tell me why you're sad so that I know what to do."_

_Emily took a deep breath and launched, "I was playing with my friends and I was happy but then they left me alone and my playmates started teasing me." Emily sniffed. _

"_They were mean to me."_

"_Hey didn't I help you kick their asses?"_

"_You were the one who kicked their asses with that book." Emily said. She looked at the book she was holding and moved her sight to look at Spencer. Emily has read "Harry Potter" and she cannot help but notice that the other girl matches the description of Hermione. Untamed curly hair, brown eyes and she could be as intelligent as Hermione, Emily concluded. She looks really pretty too when she smiles. Emily couldn't help but be fond of the unknown girl._

"_So don't be sad hey," Spencer patted Emily's shoulder. "You'll kick their asses tomorrow."_

"_I do not know." Emily said. _

"_I'm Scrawny Emily. I'm weak."_

"_No you're not weak! You'll kick their asses tomorrow, you'll see." Spencer said. _

"_Now don't be sad."_

_Spencer moves closer to Emily and kisses her in her lips. However the kiss was brief and gentle, it was an innocent kiss too. Spencer just wanted to remove the sad pout on the other girl's lips. She smiled at her and Emily couldn't help but beam back to her savior. _

"_My mother told me that a kiss makes everything better." Spencer said. _

"_Do you feel better now?"_

"_I do." Emily answered shyly, suddenly feeling flustered._

"_And I'm glad that you do now." Spencer smiled._

**-x—**

"_Spencer!"_

"_Emily!"_

"_Where the hell are you? Spencer!"_

"_Emily! Sweetie? Are you here?"_

_Pamela Fields and Melissa Hastings are shouting their names alternately and at one point the sounds of their names combined that brought snickers to the two girls. They both don't want to leave each other's side in their secret place. Having been acquainted, the girls talked about the books that Spencer and Emily both have read respectively. Spencer has read more books than Emily and she told her about the books that Emily should read. _

"_Tomorrow, I'll let you borrow some of my books!" Spencer said. _

"_We'll trade books!"_

_Suddenly two pairs of flash lights hovered in the semi-darkness of their hiding place that made Emily squeal. _

"_Emily May Fields!" Her mother's voice boomed at the opening of the igloo house. "Come out there! I've been looking for you for hours!"_

_Little Emily had no choice but to obey to her mother's demand._

"_You don't know how worried I was young lady!" Pam Fields scolded her child. She scanned her daughter's reaction and noticed the gash on her knee. "What happened to your knee? Did someone hurt you?" _

"_I fell." Emily answered meekly._

_Spencer who was observing the interaction from inside the igloo finally took notice of her sister, Melissa who is a few inches away Emily's mom looking at her._

_Not to be outdone from Pamela's outburst, Melissa took the cue to make a scene. _

"_Spencer! I have been worried sick!" Melissa's voice rang in the almost deserted park._

_Spencer rolled her eyes._

"_Don't be so dramatic." Spencer got up from where she sat in the igloo and walked out to the cool fresh air. Being with Emily in the igloo house, she didn't notice how compressed the air was inside. Probably because she was enjoying her company that she didn't notice the tricky barrier of air and the time._

"_You could have been lost!" Melissa retorted._

"_But the house is just 20 footsteps away." Spencer pointed a little finger to the street as Emily followed the direction of where Spencer is pointing at._

_Spencer's house is just right in front of the park. It is that huge house Emily sees every day when she passes by her friend Allison's. In Emily's eyes, the house looked like a mansion where a Prince or Princess lives._

_She looks at Spencer wondering if she's a Princess too._

"_C'mon we've got to go. Mom has been looking for you."_

"_Okay." Spencer followed the direction of her older sister to her house. She looked at Emily and her mom and waved a goodbye._

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Emily! I promise!"_

_Emily untangled herself from her mom and ran as fast as she could to Spencer._

"_Spencer!" she called out._

_Spencer turned around._

"_Emily!" Pam Fields called for her daughter who was running away from her._

_Emily continued running with her little legs until she reached Spencer who was waiting for her._

"_I forgot to say thank you for helping me earlier!" Emily was slightly out of breath holding both Spencer's arms._

"_It's alri—" Spencer's reply was cut off when Emily sent her lips crashing to the other girl's lips. Just like their kiss earlier it is brief and chaste, although the difference was just a simple gesture of thanks. _

_Emily ran back from where her mother stood, shock and amusement etched in her face in seeing her daughter's antics. Spencer stood from where she was standing, her fingers touching her lips._

"_I'll see you tomorrow Spencer! Bye!" Emily called out._

_Pam carried a grinning Emily home. They were not aware that Veronica Hastings witnessed the scene from afar. She closed the blinds of the window while Spencer made her way to her house._

**-x-**

_The next afternoon, Emily is waiting for Spencer in the park. She was very excited to show her new friend the books she has read but she never came back. _

_It was days later she finds out from her friend Allison that the Hastings' have left Rosewood. Sadness enveloped Emily as she unconsciously touched her lips._

"_Spencer.." she whispered softly._

* * *

><p><strong>Comments are like cookies. They're very welcome.<strong>


	2. Prologue: those who matter the most

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Emily sunk into the quiet darkness of her room. She's in her bed as she plays with her doll, twisting its retractable abdomen back and forth. From downstairs she could hear her mom bustling through the kitchen with her guests, well Emily's guests but she just couldn't bring herself to play with them anymore. Hanna, Aria and Allison were downstairs chatting up Mrs. Fields asking her random questions that would seem interesting in a child's mind. Emily sighs as she puts her doll in her nightstand and buries herself in her comforter. No later her mom pops into her room asking her to come down and meet her friends. Emily just couldn't be budged.<em>

"_I don't want to see them mom!" _

"_They want to see you sweetie. They've been in there for hours."_

"_Mooooom..." Emily pulls the comforter down her body to look at her doorway. Her mom looks sternly at her and she knows she can't argue no further._

"_C'mon now, we're having dinner."_

_She lifts herself from the bed, her feet dangling at the edge as her brows furrows deeply. Emily's stomach grumbles in protest as she made a small leap to the carpeted floor. No sooner as her mom had called her she came down to see her friends already sitting at their dining table._

"_Hi!" Aria called out. She gave a small wave as she sits next to her. Hanna and Allison were seated opposite them at the table while they continue bickering as quietly as they could about Hanna stuffing food in her mouth. Mrs. Fields could still overhear their conversation as she brings the potatoes in the table._

_They quietly ate their food as they had said their blessings. Occasionally Hanna would ask for another serving as Allison side eyes her friend. Aria and Emily seat in silence as they carefully chew their food. Mostly they ate in comfortable quiet and when they were finished Mrs. Fields took their plates. Emily could hear Aria offering to help her wash the dishes as her mom kindly declines and tells her to catch up with Emily._

"_Hey, how have you been? Your mom says you're feeling better." Aria starts conversationally. Emily looks up from the bickering that started again from Hanna and Aria. "Yeah I feel okay now." She replied._

"_We're sorry about Sean and Noel." Allison said._

"_We didn't know they were planning to soak you with dirty soil and water when they asked us to play with them." Hanna says._

"_Should've known or else we wouldn't.." Aria starts to say but Emily cuts her off with an outburst._

"_AND WHAT? WHAT WOULD HAVE YOU DONE?" Emily shots back at her friends. "YOU'RE ALL PERFECTLY FINE AS LONG AS IT IS NOT YOU!"_

"_That's not true!"Hanna tells her back._

"_Emily.." Aria tries to comfort her but she brushes her hands away._

"_Emily. Listen to me," Allison says in her best authoritative tone. "We won't let it happen again to you or to any of us."_

"_Yeah." Both Hanna and Aria nod in agreement._

"_We will show them that we cannot be messed with." Allison says with determination. _

"_Before we got here, Paige threw leftover pies at them by the park." Hanna says excitedly._

"_They chased her off but she was able to run away and so did we." Aria supplied._

"_You should see the look on their faces drenched in blueberries!" Allison is smiling mischievously from where she seats. "It was my idea."_

"_Wow..." is all Emily could say. Try as she might, the scenario doesn't please her. _

"_Tomorrow we'll come to the park and show them who the boss is!" Hanna exclaimed._

"_That's right!" Aria gestured a high five to Hanna as the blonde clapped their hands together._

"_And how are you going to do that?" Allison retorted. _

_When not any of them were able to supply answer, Allison smirked. "It's a good thing I have the perfect plan."_

_Emily was watching the scene unfold beneath her eyes as she seats in silence. She listens to what Allison has to say. Mrs. Fields has let them be and is currently watching the nightly news on TV. The plan makes Emily adamant and nervous but she knows she has to pay them back in some way or another. The three of them nod and agree to what Allison says, she's sort of their leader after all and despite that Emily does trust her judgement._

"_We are doing this for Emily." Allison finally says. Emily looks at her wide-eyed feeling completely speechless to what her friend just said. The four of them look at each other as they all agree to what has to be done._

"_No one will mess with anyone of us after this." Hanna says as they walk outside the Fields' residence towards their bikes._

"_Not when you look like that tubbers!" Allison called out. Aria and Emily sighed as they watch their friend deflate from tonight's current mood. Emily watched Hanna, Aria and Allison mount their bikes and she waves them goodnight._

_She turns back to her house and sits out in her porch before she comes inside. Allison can be mean at times but she knows she's got her friend's back when they need it. She just doesn't appreciate Allison being mean to them especially Hanna because of her weight. Allison would always say it is for their own good when she's being mean to them and that assessment just confuses Emily._

**-x-**

_The five of them came together in the park bringing water guns loaded with different flavours of Kool-Aid. To make their retaliation worth remembering they boiled those Kool-Aids and added different colors of food coloring in to make it stick to their enemies shirts forever. Allison was smirking, her signature smirk as Paige and Hanna mixed and loaded their guns. Emily simply chose water as her weapon. She didn't like to create further harm to the boys despite it all. Allison chided her that they deserve it as Paige nodded her head in approval. She merely shrugged and said that this is what she wanted and they did not choose to argue with her no longer._

_The five of them found the boys at the park. Noel and his gang were cooling off from the sun's heat after hours of playing. They didn't hear the girls approaching them as they continued fanning themselves with their hand. When a boy with shoulder length hair spots them he smiled in acknowledgement. Emily thought he must be new from here because he hasn't seen him before. She smiled back weakly because, oh boy he was so going to get drenched regardless just because of whom he is currently hanging out with. Her friends have made up their minds and nothing is going to stop them. There is no turning back._

"_Boys, it's hot out here," Allison greeted them._

"_Sure is," The new boy replied. He stands up and looks at them curiously._

"_I'm Caleb. Caleb Rivers."_

_Allison regards him with no interest. Nevertheless he continues smiling at them and looking at the girls faces expecting an introduction._

"_I'm Hanna!"_

_Paige elbows her by her side,"_Hanna!"_ _

_Emily heard Hanna's protest and Allison shot them back with what looks like a murderous glare coming from an eight year old. Turning to the boys she focused her attention to Noel. Noel simply waved her hands to tell the girls off._

"_As I've said. It's hot out here." Allison repeats. _

"_Perhaps you need a little cooling off."_

_Noel raised his head to their direction just as the water gun fired directly at his face. All before he could register what's going on, the girls fired their water guns at them as they try to stand up but fail miserably. The girls were backing off slightly to give them a chance to run away. It's all part of the plan. _

_Paige rounded off to the far left side as Hanna was opposite her in the farthest right side near Caleb. Emily saw Hanna tell Caleb to run away but not before Aria and Allison fired at him. Nevertheless he was drenched but not as colorfully as the other boys. _

_The boys started scampering off away from them as they chased them to the center of the park while continuing with their assault. Paige was laughing mirthlessly, while Aria and Allison concentrated on shooting at the boys further. Hanna was barely catching up as Emily was tagging her with as they continue to run towards Noel. They were able to reach where they want to corner them off as Paige and Allison took the opposite sides. Noel, Sean and the rest of the boys were almost out of breath from the short run. They were panting from the harsh activity as Emily and Hanna reached the final point of their sides. Allison smirked as she approaches Noel. He looks at her angrily but defeat crossed his features as Allison opened the seal of her water gun and slowly poured the red colored contents in his hair._

"_Everyone listen up!" Allison's voice rang through the park. "Let this be a lesson to everyone who tries to touch me or any of my friends." She turned back to the boys. "You mess with Emily, Hanna, Aria, Paige or even me and this won't be the last time we'll get even." _

"_Are we clear?" Paige's voice rang out through the open space with fierce authority. Emily didn't even notice that she has also approached Noel and his gang. When Noel didn't respond, Paige's training in Tae Kwon Do came in handy and she kicks him to his side. He collapsed from the effort and that made Emily scream._

"_Enough!" _

_Emily approaches them as she looks ferociously ahead. Aria and Hanna stood flabbergasted to where they are while the rest of her friends simply looked angry at her direction._

"_Violence is never an answer!" Emily said to her friends and her peers who had made sure her life was miserable since meeting them._

"_I am not weak!" Emily's voiced boomed more clearly to the boys. "I never was! You think I am but I am not! You made me believe I was but to my friends I am not!"_

_Emily was sweating hard and yet her emotions were running high. She looked to each of the boys straight in the eye and said "Teaming up and bullying me doesn't make you strong. It makes you pathetic losers!" and she continued, "Someone once told me, I am going to kick your asses out! This is me kicking your asses!" She reached out a hand to Noel and he looks uncertain to reach for it. He fearfully looked back and forth to Paige and Allison, and ahead of him, Aria and Hanna. Seemingly as if he has no choice he took it and stood up. Emily tightly smiled at him and poured the contents of her water gun to his head._

_The damage has been done to his jet black hair and it was completely smeared in different colors of rainbow Kool-Aid and not even the water Emily gave him slushied it off. He smiled sadly at Emily and bowed his head. Not a minute later he and the boys said their murmured apologies. Emily nodded and went back to her friends' side._

"_Are you okay?" Hanna and Aria both exclaimed._

"_I am fine now. Thanks to all of you." Emily said and smiled genuinely this time._

"_That was stupid!" Allison said as she approached her friends._

"_No it wasn't." Paige defended Emily._

"_It was bad ass!"_

"_Yeah it was!"_

"_Thank you guys," Emily told them. "I couldn't have done it without you."_

_Allison scoffed and Emily rounded to face her. "I know you must have been disappointed. I'm sorry but it was too much for me." _

_Allison merely rolled her eyes and took Emily's shoulder with both hands. "I'm proud of you. We're all proud of you!" she finally admits._

_Emily smiled, her cheeky smile, where her eyes almost disappears from exertion. "Now come on Saint Emily!" Allison pats her back as they start walking back out of the park. Paige snorted as Hanna and Aria cheered on. Emily felt boundless as they trudge to the park. With her friends she knows she's in good hands. _

_As the step off the hilly patch of the park and that elegant house came into view, Emily couldn't help but wonder where that brave little girl was that inspired her to stand up for herself. _

_She briefly wonders where Spencer is._

* * *

><p><strong>As always, the comments and reviews are very much appreciated. So a huge thanks to those who took the time to do so! They're like a ray of sunshine to my dark heart. <strong>


	3. End Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>As Emily sits on top of the igloo house, her legs crossed sitting in Indian style she thinks of the years that had started to pass. Three years ago, five years ago, ten years ago...How life looks so different before than it is now. She thinks of how she doesn't realize that things don't seem to change on a daily basis but when she looks back some things did change. Maybe not drastically but to some extent she should have been more attuned to it.<p>

Now Emily Fields would be starting her Senior year tomorrow and she counts the ways on how things are now as to before. Last year was a hectic year for her with being on the swim team, the athletic scholarship that she needs to maintain in Rosewood High and of course the grueling process to be considered in different schools that wants her on their team in college. In the end she chose to go to Danby, her friends had been accepted to different schools as hers. Hanna and Alison chose to go to UPenn, Aria chose NYU, Paige chose to go to Stanford while Mona chose to go to Middleburry.

Yes, Mona was the newest-oldest addition to their group of friends. Five became six, thanks to Hanna and Aria, Mona has been in their group ever since. Hanna at one point needed a tutor and Mona was there to help her out. Aria has known her from working at the Photography studio Mona's mother owns. For Emily it wasn't much of a deal to have her in the group as much as it did to Alison. Paige remained neutral as much as Emily did. She figured it wouldn't hurt right? To Alison, Mona is a stranger and in some way she feels threatened to her because not everyone welcomes a newbie with open arms. Eventually Alison got over it and eventually she and Mona got into good terms. To think that once upon a time Alison hated Mona... It seems unlikely now when someone looks at the pair barely leaving each other's side and practically attached to the hip. Basically acting like long lost best friends.

Speaking of best friends, all six of them are of course the bests of friends but to Emily, she can't help but pinpoint that at least one is closer to another just like how Mona and Alison are. Hanna and Aria are each other's best friends and as for Emily? She's Paige's best friend. The two of them couldn't be more than polar opposites with their attitude but two things Emily is sure of is that they share the same preference for the same sex and of course their bonding sport of choice, swimming.

As the six of them grew up together, Emily would say that it is Paige that has changed the most. From her aggressive behavior she grew up to be the kooky clown of the group. Gone are the days where she would threaten to kick people's butt sides from her martial arts training. Perhaps it's for the best.

Meanwhile Emily did have a few maturities of her own. She's dubbed as the friendly face next door, always smiling, kind and charming yet she keeps that quiet confidence to herself. Aria, Mona and Alison are still the same version of their younger selves.

Then there's Hanna, she grew to become the resident diva of the group rivaling Mona and Alison but Hanna can still hold her own with them. No more are those "damn baby fats" that she says she used to have and was replaced by one hot man candy in the name of Caleb Rivers.

Caleb as Emily might have always thought has been infatuated with Hanna the day she told him to run from the chaos that they created at the Park. To this day that event still is etched into their peer's mind. They're now that cool clique in Rosewood but Emily pays that no mind as much as some of their friends do. A good thing happened that day and as a result Noel and his group of friends did not bother her from that day on. Sean even asked Alison out on a couple of occasions but she always turns him down because she was already hooking up with Noel midst everyone's knowledge. They eventually broke it off when Toby Cavanaugh moved in to town. Now it is Alison and Toby that's the perfect couple in Rosewood High that everyone has come to worship. Aria has been dating a boy or two but never for that long as do Mona.

Emily on the other hand always kept on her own until she met a girl during vacation named Maya in the army fort her father was stationed. Maya was practicing there as the assistant medic to her mother. Emily and Maya became a thing, but it didn't really last as long as once could hope.

Paige was a different case, she was also known as the group's serial dater and was known to "turn women gay" but Emily thinks it is rubbish. _"You just don't turn people gay!"_ she said in exasperation. It was all said in good fun and she knows Paige's intentions are always genuine.

A lot of things happened in their families too in the last few years. Hanna's parents got a divorce and Aria's parents were currently in the process of one. Mona's family became wealthier with the success of their Photography studio and they are currently branching out to another state which is both a good thing and a bad thing, Emily thinks. Paige's parents continue to push her to do even better in everything that she does that sometimes she feels like it is their punishment to her for being gay. Emily tells her it is not that and introduced Paige the meaning of 'tough parent love'. She knows by experience her mom did a great job in it when she came out to her. At first Pam Fields just couldn't accept how her sweet little girl turned out. Sometimes she would cry at night when she thinks Emily is asleep and in the mornings threatened to ship her into a bible camp. In the end her motherly instincts won out and she has come to see and love Emily for who she is.

Meanwhile, Alison's family starts crumbling down. Like Hanna and Emily, the three of them were a product of being the only child in the family. Thus it was hard for her to witness that her father has become a drunkard and her mother has become a workaholic, barely giving Alison a spare of their time. On those days when the yelling and fighting ensues, Alison seeks refuge to Emily's house. She would cry to sleep in Emily's lap and the next day she's back to being Alison. Sometimes Emily wonders if it's possible to be meaner after every time she cries. On those times she doesn't know what to do and so she asks for Mona's help.

It has been a crazy yet wonderful few years and right now as she recounts back, she thinks a few years later things are yet to change and either she'll smile from the memory of it or she'll completely be bitter about it. She hopes it will be the first option.

As she sits on the middle of the igloo she spots Alison and Paige approaching the park. She waves out for them and they wave back to join her. She hasn't seen Paige for quite a few weeks since she went on a vacation, so she smiles widely at her.

"If I was gay, Saint Emily," Alison starts as she approaches her. "I would totally be into you right now but I know that big smile is only for Paige and hers only. I am offended."

Emily rolls her eyes. It's all in good teasing.

"Hello to you too Alison."

"You know till this day I do not know how the two of you do not hook up. " Alison says as she sits next to Emily.

"She likes another," Paige supplies cheekily. "I don't know who she is but she's a real competition. I can't compete with that."

"That?!" Emily mocks being offended.

"That?!" Alison repeats.

"Yeah. I can't compete with someone who is not real." Paige says as she casually leans into the igloo.

"I'm afraid I do not know what you mean Paige."

"Meaning, you have your standards..._Your ideal girl._..I do not know if she's real or you're yet to meet her...Do you think she's out there?"

"Probably?" Emily says as she looks far away from a distance. "Who knows?"

"Or she could be right in front of you and you choose to be picky!" Alison huffs, joining the conversation.

"Me and Paige are just friends, Ali. We're not trying to be anything more than that."

"And besides, it's gross to make out with your best friend even if she looks like Emily."

Emily sighs and stares to the elegant house ahead of her. Someone is definitely moving in, she wonders who it is now. The Hastings' must have sold the house to another family.

Just then a black car zooms in her view and the tires screeched to halt breaking Emily in her thoughts. A tall slender guy with blonde hair steps out along with another woman three inches shorter than him looking flustered from the ride. Another door opens revealing a girl with curly brown hair streaked with blue highlights wearing a black hoodie and heavy eyeliner. Emily can barely recognize the newcomer's face.

"Melissa! A little help here." The man with the blonde hair says.

_Melissa..Melissa_, Emily has definitely heard that name. If that's Melissa then certainly...

It all comes back to Emily now as she watches the scene play out in front of her. As the girl continues to pace their lawn trying to kick the grass with little effort, she abruptly stops when she feels someone staring at her. She looks up and that's when Emily almost fell from where she sat. Fumbling to get off the top of the igloo, she glances at the girl and Emily finds that the she has the sharpest and strongest gaze that ever held Emily's eyes before she tears their abrupt eye contact away to get inside her house.

"My, my that man is hot!" Alison exclaims and that quickly puts Emily out of her trance.

"Uhh-What?!"

"New hot guy alert!" Alison say salaciously.

"But that girl in black seems dresses like she's in a cult."

Emily slowly shakes her head. Beside her left, Paige was silently observing Emily.

"I know her," Emily speaks up. "That's Spencer..."

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, I divided the prologue into three parts and this one is definitely the end prologue. Next update, we get to meet Spencer for real this time and see her interact with our sweet Emily. Reviews and comments are very much appreciated! It means a lot. See you next on the first chapter. <strong>

**P.S - Anyone loving the Spemily angst on last week's episode? It was all worth it when we got a spemily hug, right? :)**


	4. Chapter 1: Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>"How would you know that's Spencer?" Alison asks.<p>

"Yeah you haven't seen her in _what-_ almost 10 years," Paige says. "Not to mention you only interacted with her once."

"Maybe, I could be wrong," Emily says as she slides off the top of the igloo. "That's not important. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Emily left her friends without another word. It took a few moments before they could gather their bearings after that abrupt dismissal.

"But she's going the wrong way home!" Alison says.

"Ah leave her be! She can handle herself," Paige snipes back. "I'll see you tomorrow too!"

"You're _welcoooooooooooome!_" Alison shouts to her friend's retreating figure. "So much for hanging out!"

**-x-**

"First day of our last year of school and you guys look gloomy!" Mona slides in their cafeteria booth and places her tray on the table. "At least save that for graduation when we are all parting ways."

"Emily's in a funk," Paige retorts while sneaking a few pieces of chips from Mona's tray.

"Hey!" Mona slaps Paige's hands before she can grab another serving.

"I'm ok. Just PMS-ing." Emily shrugs.

"You had your period just last week!" Hanna exclaims as she slides next to Emily.

"What are you Emily's personal period tracker?" Alison sasses from behind her.

"No. I'm not. I'm just saying PMS is such a lousy excuse for everything." Hanna says.

"Says the girl who blew Caleb off because she wants to watch _Magic Mike_ for God knows the nth time already!" Emily retorts back.

"It was a great film!"

"Oh my gosh I'm having war flashbacks when you guys forced me to watch that film!" Paige covers her ears.

"I'm permanently scarred for life because of that," Emily groans morosely.

Mona mock consoles her friend while trying to suppress the shit-eating grin off her face. "Hey Em, it's okay. At least the majority of us enjoyed it. That's the most important part of girl's night, right?"

"Can we please change topics?!" Paige says as she grabs the smoothie out of Alison's tray. She involuntarily shudders, whether it's from the impact of the smoothie in her system or from _Magic Mike_, one never knows. It's probably a combination of both.

"Hey! That's my drink!" Alison crumples her tissues and throws it to her side, completely missing Paige's face when she blocks it off her hand. A satisfied smirk etches on her features as she returns the drink on Alison's tray.

"Just keep your grubby paws off my food!"

"Mine too!" Mona says as she pulls the tray closer to her side.

Paige flips her the bird.

"Guy's knock it off!" Emily snaps back.

"Fine!"

"Where's Aria?"Alison asks no one in particular, abruptly changing the topic. Part of her being the leader of the group is that she also gets to _call the shots_.

Hanna shrugs, "Probably making out with our English teacher's younger brother in some closet space."

"What's his name, Heck?"

"Wes."

"Yeah. Yeah," Alison dismisses her query in an instant. "Now onto more pressing issues," Alison turns to Emily. Her 'don't even attempt to lie to me' face is back on. "What is up to you Em?"

Three pairs of eyes turn to Emily. Mild concern etching on their faces. The usually sweet and vibrant aura that is Emily's was replaced by what looks like her 'kicked puppy' demeanor. Frankly it bothers her friends since they saw her during their first period. They just got sidetrack by other things including burlesque male stripping and such topics.

"It's nothing," Emily dismisses with a lazy wave of her hand as she stands up to leave. "I'll just go to the clinic."

"Wow that looks familiar," Paige starts as she watches Emily's retreating figure.

Alison rolls her eyes, "And she's yet again going to the wrong direction."

Mona and Hanna merely gaze back and forth to their friend's interaction as Paige tries to sneakily grab more from Mona's chips.

"Hey! You have your own food!"

**-x-**

Emily finds herself hanging out on the courtyard as she sits under a tree. Her position completely shading her from the rest of the school. Sure she planned to charm her way into sleeping her moody self off on one of the comfortable beds in the clinic but she just doesn't have the heart too skip the rest of her classes. Once she settles herself in the bed, she knows she's not getting up unless the nurse forcefully yanks her off it after the school day ends.

She spies Aria talking animatedly with someone from where she sits but she doesn't really pay them any mind. Without anything left to do for her free period, Emily snatches the phone from her pocket as she decides that today's the right time to beat Hanna's high score on _Fruit Ninja_. She smiles to herself when she was this close to beating – Shit!

Someone poked her forehead, _twice_, completely evading her space, not to mention breaking off her concentration. Emily looks up to see intense brown eyes looking back at her.

"Hello!" The stranger greets her with a wide grin.

"Uhh – Hi?!" Emily squeaks once she realizes whom she's talking to.

Spencer motions to the space next to Emily, "Mind if I join you judge the rest of the world from where you sit?"

"No?"

Spencer quirks an eyebrow.

"I mean I'm not judging anyone from where I am," Emily goes for the save. "I'm just...yeah you can – uh – sit with me."

"Cool beans."

"So..." Emily starts to drawl out as Spencer took the space next to her.

"I know you," Spencer doesn't beat around the bush much to Emily's surprise. "I remember you from the playground."

"How do _you_ remember?"

"If you should know, Emily," Spencer turns to face her and taps at the side of her head. "I have sharp memory skills."

"Tell me, how are those boys? I seem to remember them but unfortunately they don't remember me."

Emily smiles, "Well...I don't think you look the same as you did ten years ago, Do you?"

"Aren't we all?" Spencer returns Emily a small smile. "You sure did change. I wouldn't recognize you in those pastels, black leggings and skirt until I confirmed my suspicions from Aria."

Emily playfully retorts back, "Would've guessed that it was you in dark liner, flannel, denim and _doc martens_."

She continued inspecting her. "And is that blue highlights?" She motions for permission to touch Spencer's hair and inspect. "And it's real!"

"It's just Kool-Aid that will wear off in a few days," Spencer shrugs. "I'm Daddy and Mommy's token rebel child."

Emily startles and looks at her curiously, "What happened to you?"

Spencer looks away and there's a few minutes of silence until she snaps out of her thoughts. Emily was just about to apologize for her offhand question when the brunette turns her attention back to her, giving her a small smile.

"Life happens, Emily, you just gotta know how to roll with it."

"And this is how you _roll _with it?" Emily gestures to Spencer clothing.

"You like it,_" _Spencer's mood shifts. Her eyes sparkling with malicious glint.

"And one of these days your panties will be soaked just thinking of my clothes..."

"_...or the lack of it."_

"Wha–ha–t?" Emily stammers, her brain short circuits from that statement.

"I – I _wouldn't!_"

Spencer cackles, clearly enjoying the reaction she got from her flustered companion. She grabs on the phone lying haphazardly on Emily's lap and proceeds to tap as fast as she could. Clearly taking advantage of the state the raven-haired girl is in.

"What are you doing?"

_And she finally snaps out of it. Good!_

"I gave you my phone number," Spencer says as she fixes the messenger bag to her side, abruptly standing up. She doesn't give Emily a chance to say anything until she's a few feet away. She had her back casually turned from her _newly found_ _friend _as she walks back to the school's building. And if Spencer didn't turn around for a bit, Emily wouldn't know that the brunette was addressing her.

"_Drop by the house later! We should hang out!"_

And Spencer disappears behind the school doors leaving a wide-eyed Emily at her wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't seen this week's PLL yet. Was it any good? <strong>

**As always, you can expect an update next week.**


	5. Chapter 2: Trouble, meet your new Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any of the characters. I also have nothing against slimming teas and Cheetos.**

* * *

><p>Unbelievable. That girl is unbelievable.<p>

Emily starts creating a checklist of every social blunder Spencer did by her book.

And it all starts with...

Interrupting her noble attempt on breaking a high score? Check.

_Especially something that involves Fruit Ninja. That's simply is a very serious issue for Emily. No one messes with her Fruit Ninja._

Casually mentions masturbation on their first conversation in after a long time? Check.

Gives her number to someone _practically _a stranger to without batting an eyelash? Check.

Saunters back into her life that Miley Cyrus' wrecking ball would be put to shame? Check.

So much Emily counts the ways Spencer Hastings could be _trouble in the making_ that she even gets an invite _just like that_ to her house just to hang out? _I mean who does that? _Emily is suspicious, after all this _new _Spencer looks unpredictable. This wasn't how she pictured her from before to ten years later.

But as much as she tells herself no, keeping in caution away from bad news, bad news like this Spencer Hastings...She'd give her a chance, or so she tries to tell herself. When reality is, she finds Spencer intriguing in ways she tries to pinpoint the difference between this Spencer to the girl from before.

Emily stands from under the tree to where she sits, the second bell has wrung and she knows she'd be late for her last subject just thinking about this..._this thing _with Spencer Hastings. She's got it all in her head that she was left unaware from the minutes that has passed by since the brunette has walked out from her.

She tries to shake her out of her head as she dashes to her last class, undoubtedly she knows that it will piss one Mrs. Grunwald off from her tardiness. Surprisingly, Emily doesn't seem to be bothered at all about an angry teacher this time as she apologizes for her offence.

Emily slides next to the sit Aria reserved for her. She smiles gratefully and the tiny girl was just about a little bit puzzled because there's something up with her friend. And she's going to have to find out about it sooner or later. She mentally shrugs and proceeds to focus on the lesson being discussed.

**-x-**

Aria hasn't heard from Emily ever since the last bell rang, signaling that the school day is over. They walk towards the crowded hallway where people were sort of giving them as much space as they can walk through. A product of Ali's dominance over her peers and that is as much as her friends are benefiting to.

They reach Emily's locker as she absentmindedly tosses the wrong books in and gets the wrong books out.

Aria needs to step in, and step in she does.

_Time for her friend to snap out of it. _

She grabs Emily's backpack and the raven-haired girl gasps at the intrusion. She sharply looks down at Aria, the tiny girl looking up to her with a mildly perplexed expression on her face.

"You're putting the wrong books, Em."

Emily then scans her locker and confirms that her friend was right.

"Oh right, thanks!"

Aria gives her a small smile as Emily collects the right books and replaces the wrong ones to take home. She then clears her throat and then turns her attention back to Aria.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask me?" Emily starts.

"Well you seem out of it. You've been quiet the whole time and you have your 'holding a poo' face since then, which by the way I've finally accepted as your thinking deeply face. So spill!"

"I just...I'm thinking of... if I should go to someone's house to hang out," Emily casually says as they start to make their way to Aria's locker. Aria's just about a tad curious on who this _someone _is. But she's not going to pry further, she's going to take what Emily gives her, for now. She'll tell who that person is if she wants to. Now obviously wasn't the time.

"And what's the problem here?" Aria asks.

"It's kinda weird... I mean the relationship that we have and uhh... She didn't exactly gave me a choice if I should go or not. She just outright invited me."

"Is that all?" Aria asks, now definitely perplexed this time. "I mean – Em, are you worried she's going to murder you or something?"

Emily's eyes widen, "What?! No!"

"You're thinking too much about it." Aria gives out a small laugh.

"Either you go or you don't."

"She's sort of peculiar, Aria." Emily says.

"And she confuses me."

Aria looks sympathetically at her friend. She knows Emily is nervous about it. The one who invited her is one hell out of a girl to be able to have this effect on their sweet Emily.

"If I didn't know better, you like this girl? Or at least she got you all bothered up if I have the pleasure to quote our dear Paige... She got you all bothered up down to your lady bits. To what extent does this _weird relationship _you have with her is weird, I don't know Em. But you clearly are thinking way too much about it."

Emily slightly squirms next to Aria. Clearly a sign that she's breaking through that thick skull of hers.

"And if anything, Em. Just remember we are all human beings, just like you. It is _normal _to invite someone to hang out at their house."

"I know that! Don't tease me! It's just I didn't expect that from her. That's the least thing I've expected."

"She's got some balls, I'll give her that!" Aria says. "Now, come and help me get my books out of this locker."

Emily helps her sort through her books and she notices that her friend has already artistically decorated her locker on her first day. She chuckles despite herself, her anxiety regarding the matter of one Spencer Hastings telling her to hang out slowly fading away.

She just remembers something quite important as Aria closes the door of her locker. Emily leans in conspiratorially as she tells her not to tell any of their friends about this. Aria easily agrees as long as she'll tell them soon about it.

After all, there's barely any matter left private for too long in their friendship. No one keeps secrets, that's what keeps their friendship strong.

**-x-**

Emily finds herself parked in front of the Hastings residence. She surveys the house from where she sits. The mansion doesn't look like someone's inside but she can't tell for sure so she decides to text Spencer that she's outside. It wasn't long until she receives a reply.

_Ok. :) I'll come downstairs to let you in._

Emily comes out of her car but not before she gives herself one good look in the rear view mirror to check if her hair is all in the right places.

She walks down towards the Porch when she hears her name called out from afar. She spots Spencer waving her down towards the loft, a huge grin plastered on her face. Emily gives a small wave back and then she starts walking towards Spencer's direction.

"You came!" She heard Spencer greet her when she reaches her.

She then playfully shots back. "Well, it doesn't look like I have a choice."

Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Come on, let's do our homework!"

"I – I don't have..." Emily starts, a bit flabbergasted. "It's in the car. I'll go get it." and she swiftly turns around but not before Spencer grabs a hold of her.

"I was just kidding!"

"Oh you got me there!" Emily says in strained relief. For a moment she thought Spencer was serious. She was utterly convinced that hanging out in Spencer's vocabulary includes an open book, a pen and a paper. That was how convincing she was and perhaps it didn't take any act of convincing in Spencer's part. Perhaps Emily thought whatever Spencer says, _she thinks_ she's willing to believe her. _Well that was just ridiculous._

Spencer once again grins, her biggest grin and she exclaims, "You did! You should have seen your face!"

"You're kind of an asshole, you do know that right?" Emily cajoles.

"Well that I am dear," Spencer says as she motions for Emily to get inside.

Emily follows suit as she looks around the loft or what looks like a renovated one. It wasn't your typical place, it's one of those places every teenagers want their room to be, Emily concludes. From where she's standing she could see that the place was a two story structure. Though the second floor only takes almost half of the space leaving a high top ceiling on it's wake. It gives the whole thing an enormous vibe.

"This place looks cool."

"Yeah, I share this place with my siblings," Spencer points at her far left, "That one is my space on this lot. Everything in there is my possession, the rest are Jason and Melissa's."

"What would you like to drink?" Spencer says as she heads through what looks like the loft's mini kitchen. There's a fridge, a small set of high stools paired with a high table top and a wall lined cupboard.

"We have coconut water, some orange juice, beer, milk, some soda's..." Spencer says while holding a carafe of dark liquid, inspecting it from a widely open fridge. She brings it tentatively to her mouth to inspect what it is. Emily watches her as she recoils and grimaces from the taste. "And that was Melissa's Chinese slimming tea."

"Orange juice sounds perfect, thank you."

Spencer grabs the box of orange juice and sets two glasses on the table. She the tosses a pack of Cheetos in Emily's direction. Thankfully the athletic person that she is, blessed with a good eye and body coordination that rival's her friend Paige, Emily catches it. Spencer perches herself up the stool as she watches Emily slide opposite hers.

It wasn't long until they set into an almost awkward silence. Only the sounds of Spencer munching on her Cheetos and gulping down on her orange juice can be heard. She raises one perfectly sculpted brow at Emily, wondering why she barely touched her snack.

The taller girl smiles gently, "Orange juice and Cheetos?" she questions Spencer's taste. "Doesn't look appetizing to me."

"Have you tried it already?"

"No. Does it taste weird?"

"Not really. It tastes good in my mouth. Do you like donuts? You can have some on the fridge."

"Orange juice is alright. I'm not hungry anyway."

And once again they're settled back into quiet. This time, Emily doesn't mind as she drinks most of her juice. She pours another refill when she hears smacking sounds coming from her companion. She glances back at Spencer sucking the cheese powder residues on each individual finger. "Uhmmm..."

"That scrumptious?"

"Very!" and to Emily's delight, Spencer wiggles her brows. They both share a small laugh.

Afterwards Spencer exclaims, "Let's give you a tour around here after this, shall we?"

**-x-**

The two girls reached the second part of the house. It definitely is Jason's space in the loft. Emily can see located on one corner various comic books, action figures, basketball memorabilia's, you name the lot. There's also an Xbox propped next to a life size cardboard cut out of the Green Archer. Emily is eyeing it inscrutably.

"You should see this huge action figure he has of the Man of Steel." Spencer says.

"Where is it?" Emily asks looking at Spencer.

"He left it back in San Francisco," she continues, "He wanted to bring it here but it couldn't fit any of the moving trucks that we had unless we remove half of our things."

"Where is it now?" Emily inquires, making conversation. though this time her attention is on the basketball posters on the wall.

"At his friends house. He couldn't shut up about it, he's planning to ship it here once he gets the money." From the tone of her voice, Spencer doesn't approve of his brother's choices, then she adds, "I don't even know why he would want it here, he's going to move back to San Francisco after a few months anyway."

"Yeah, so this is my all Jason's stuff," She continues dawling out, "Where would you like to hang out?"

"Downstairs," Emily says smiling, "I'd rather hang in there."

At this point, Spencer is smiling widely at her. "And here I thought you would want to hangout here, so I saved it last for our little tour. What's the problem, you aren't much of a gamer?" she gestures towards the Xbox.

"That's more of like my friend Paige and Hanna's thing." she shrugs.

"Come on then!" Spencer says, bouncing on her toes.

Emily chuckles and she follows Spencer back downstairs. They pass by Melissa's corner of the house, though it is much more a 'dump' as Spencer calls it, a dump of her medical textbooks and a few interesting things. It looks like she isn't much of a fan of her sister, Emily concludes.

** -x-**

Emily is propped on one of the many bean bags scattered on the loft, Spencer is sitting in another opposite her. They are currently playing snakes and ladders, one of the many amenities on_ 'the SS' (short for Spencer's space) _as Spencer dubs it. Already on their sixth round with Spencer on the loosing streak, the score is on 3-2.

"Damn this dice! Did you do something to this, Emily?"

"This is the last round," Emily teases. "I can feel it. It's four on two!" and she tosses the dice, moves her pawn and ladders up to the next line. She can feel Spencer's aggravation. For something as silly as _Snakes and Ladders, _her companion is pretty competitive about it.

Spencer grunts and gets a hold of the dice, rolling it in her hand. She releases the dice but before that she kisses it, _for good luck. _And damn it, it worked! Spencer's pawn lands on the highest ladder and she's ahead four paces after Emily's. She smirks, "Looks like I'm catching up, _Fields!_"

"Bring it Hastings!"

And apparently for something as _silly _as this game, Emily's competitive about it too. For Emily, it goes down to pure luck. Skills are not attributed to this game. For Spencer, it's entirely a different case. Spencer relies on physics. _"It's how you roll the dice on your palm, and the angle on how you release it!" _

Not too soon after, the game ends. Emily's teasing intuition came true. She fists pumps the air and looks at Spencer's direction. The brunette is smiling at her, sharing the simple pleasure of her winning. It's a miracle she isn't a sore looser, what with how she acted during the game. Spencer Hastings lets her loss slide very quickly.

"So what do we do next?" Emily asks her.

"Hmmm..." Spencer eyes Emily curiously, "Well...I was wondering if you can help me unpack a few boxes in my room?" Spencer says. "Or we can do something totally unproductive in this loft."

** -x-**

Emily was greeted by stacks and stacks of boxes littering half of Spencer's room. It wasn't much unpacking left considering Spencer already got started on decorating the walls of her room. The room was dark but Emily could see various posters taped to her wall, a cork board, calendars in varying formats and sizes. There are trophies, medals and pictures haphazardly scattered next to her vanity. From where she's standing she could also see that Spencer's room has a balcony accompanied to it too. Then before the entry way to the balcony, Spencer's computer operates on standby. Emily can spot Spencer's school bag wrapped around the neck of her pristine gadget. The sight almost makes Emily double over in laughter.

She contains the urge to do so.

As her eyes continue to scan the vastness of the room, her eyes land right where music instruments can be seen at Spencer's bedroom, mostly obscured from the first view of an adjacent wall blocking most of it. A beat box, an acoustic guitar, an iPod speaker dock, vintage gramophone record, beside it are stacks of vinyl records lay hiding from the view.

"Those still work?" Emily motioned through the gramophone. Spencer merely quirked a challenging eyebrow in response and continued helping Emily rifle through her stuff.

Overall, Spencer's room gives Emily a glimpse of this 'new' Spencer; Emily is newly acquainted to. The dark colors covering every spot of the room, the awards, the music instruments give Spencer a whole cacophony of clashing traits. For simply, Spencer Hastings is not your typical girl next door. Spencer Hastings is a paradox, an anomaly...

And perhaps, on the days to come, Emily Fields may come to know more of Spencer Hastings and Spencer Hastings may come to know more of her childhood friend - and the trouble she'd bring. And maybe, just maybe - she would take delight on that.

* * *

><p><strong>Just had to leave this here. See you on the next update. <strong>

**Comments are always welcome! What do you think of Spencer and Emily so far?**


End file.
